Talk:Katana
Please add sources to confirm this or else it will most likely be deleted. Powers38Talk 12:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It was confirmed last night on gametrailers TV on Spike. Chett was the one who said they now had a Katana.Crossy the Coward 12:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Adding the video here would be a great source to confirm this more. Powers38Talk 05:15, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here you go. http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/67&ch=1&sd=0?ep=67&ch=1&sd=0 [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 07:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) this appears to do quite a bit of damage against the tank. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ct0bfXV_hA&feature=relatedThe Deep 1 01:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :" Against a Tank or Witch it would do little to no damage." Err... Powers38Talk 07:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) should someone add a link to the video of scavenge where the player uses a katana? [[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 19:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. --Kirby888 23:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Witch crown that is an absolute lie, i have tried, but it takes at least 4 hits to kill one.--SS4FireFox 04:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Trvia problems Primary weapon of the samurai? No. Just no. Also, source on that ninjato comment. There's no historical evidence of them ever being used by ninja. :No kidding, having a weapon that automatically identifies you as a spy/assassin would be stupid. --DarkJeff 08:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Funny, there was some statement on there regarding the likelihood of the owner of the katana on the Freeway being dead. Given that the Survivors have no trouble cutting through four or five Infected at a time, it makes no real noise, never jams and never runs out of ammo, it would be a pretty good thing to have around in case of zombies. Also, I'm going to remove that bit about the historical accuracy of the ninjato. It has no sources, makes no sense, and it smacks of someone putting in their own point of view on a weapon that is very likely entirely fictional. Atypicaloracle 10:18, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It isn't a katana. The length of the handle in relation to the blade precludes this as a possibility. It is a shinobigatana. Literally a ninja sword. It is basically a short blade on a katana's hilt. Name I have a question that may sound abit wierd. Yes, it is a Katana, but we have always gone with in-game names, and the in- game name is "Ninja Sword". They never say Katana. (Well, Ellis has one line that says "Grabbn' a Katana, but its extremely rare). So, I ask: Shoudlwe change the page name to Ninja Sword?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 19:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Uh... hmm. Does it ever say Katana? Imperialscouts 21:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::It was constantly reffered to as Katana before release, that's why. StrongIntelligent :::So maybe we should. Maye not. It's kind of a weird situation, everyone is going to know of it as a katana. But if what you say is true, then technically that's usually what we go by. Imperialscouts 21:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, as Ellis at least, if you look at the sword and "vocalize", he will usually say "Katana here!" but he can also say "Ninja-sword here!" I think the others will call it a Katana if you vocalize as them as well. Imperialscouts 02:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, no. Ellis rarely says Katana, and no other Survivor ever calls it a Katana. I tested it, and about 5 out of 100 times, Ellis said "Grabbin' a Katana." No other Survivor ever said it in my 100 tests.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. He said it three times in a row for me... then he said ninja sword. So the others all said ninja sword? Imperialscouts 21:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :as i know he mostly says ninja sword but sometimes katana,it's random.BTW ain't the template on the articles says"i'm grabbin this ninja sword,anyone see a nunchuck gimme a holler"Crazy al594 14:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Um, just for the record, most people I know are obsessive compulsive, and really want to get the names of the wepons right. So still calling it "Katana" seems ok from my standpoint. And still, its just a name. Call it the worlds largest butter knife for all i care, just give it a name. Just saying my thoughts. Thanks for letting me rant. 21:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC)sodaman667 Ellis, Dark Carnival Funny occurance I keep having. It only happens with Ellis, in the Tunnel of Love section of Dark Carnival. If a katana is spawned there, and Ellis happens across it, when he's announcing his findings to the other survivors he may occassional shout out: "Katana Sword of Love over here!". It's funny, and it may be poking fun of the fact it makes absolutely no sense why an ancient samurai weapon would be found in an amusement park's Tunnel of Love ride. 03:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Shashka ah, kids these days and there japaneese cosplay--SS4FireFox 15:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) why its here my theory of why the katana is in the US, is that it was used as an army weapon( its mostly at evac like in dark carnival, passing/sacrifice, no mercy dead center). should we add this?(ps i think its in hard rain because a family from japan was having a yard sale to kill zombie) :Because weeaboos, Oriental shops, and just plain admirers of the Japanese culture don't exist. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :okay, then. but i still believe they gather the sword to kill chiyo-chan Pros and Cons Added a Pros and Cons section. very short at the moment though. Assistance please! 22:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC)